DaveJade - Alternia High (AU)
by inferiorGeneticist
Summary: This story takes place in a Homestuck AU where Sburbia is nothing more than a popular video game. The trolls are a group of Sburb fanatics in high school and John, Rose, and Dave are the leaders of the group. Jade lives in a city about an hour or two away, but things change when she transfers schools and moves closer to her friends. There's DaveJade, just so you know. -
1. Chapter 1

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GG: hi dave!

TG: hey jade

TG: what's up

GG: guess what

TG: jade just tell me

TG: you know i fucking suck at guessing stuff

GG: fine

GG: i'm moving schools

TG: awesome, where are you going?

GG: alternia high, i'll be fully enrolled in like a week

TG: are you shitting me

GG: nope

TG: you're transferring

TG: to my school

GG: yes dave

GG: is that so hard to believe?

TG: no i'm just fucking excited

TG: wow

TG: that means we don't only get to see you every other weekend

GG: i know!

GG: i'm gonna wear my godtier hoodie on the first day

TG: i will if you will

GG: maybe we can get john and rose to wear them too

TG: maybe

GG: anyways, i have to go

GG: talk to you later 3

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

You can hardly believe what Jade just told you. Finally, you get to see Jade Harley on a regular basis. You've been crushing on her for so long, and now you'll finally be able to ask her out... if you work up the guts to even tell her you like her a fraction of the amount you do. This makes you laugh and cry inside both at the same time. You spend so much time playing the cool kid instead of just letting it all out, even if you'd look stupid afterward.

You pull the hood of your hoodie over your head and pull the strings to tighten it. The fabric is soft and warm, a hug from a jacket. Wow, that sounds weird now that you think about it. You remember the time you, Jade, John, and Rose got together and saw some god tier hoodies in a shop, and as a group, immediately decided to buy them. They were really expensive, but it was so worth it.

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

GG: hi dave!

TG: hey jade

TG: what's up

GG: guess what

TG: jade just tell me

TG: you know i fucking suck at guessing stuff

GG: fine

GG: i'm moving schools

TG: awesome, where are you going?

GG: alternia high, i'll be fully enrolled in like a week

TG: are you shitting me

GG: nope

TG: you're transferring

TG: to my school

GG: yes dave

GG: is that so hard to believe?

TG: no i'm just fucking excited

TG: wow

TG: that means we don't only get to see you every other weekend

GG: i know!

GG: i'm gonna wear my godtier hoodie on the first day

TG: i will if you will

GG: maybe we can get john and rose to wear them too

TG: maybe

GG: anyways, i have to go

GG: talk to you later 3

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

You can hardly believe what Jade just told you. Finally, you get to see Jade Harley on a regular basis. You've been crushing on her for so long, and now you'll finally be able to ask her out... if you work up the guts to even tell her you like her a fraction of the amount you do. This makes you laugh and cry inside both at the same time. You spend so much time playing the cool kid instead of just letting it all out, even if you'd look stupid afterward.

You pull the hood of your hoodie over your head and pull the strings to tighten it. The fabric is soft and warm, a hug from a jacket. Wow, that sounds weird now that you think about it. You remember the time you, Jade, John, and Rose got together and saw some god tier hoodies in a shop, and as a group, immediately decided to buy them. They were really expensive, but it was so worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

"DAVE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

"ALRIGHT GIVE ME A SECOND!"

You log off of your computer and throw some pants on over your boxer shorts. Even though you guys are related, you don't feel comfortable walking around in front of Bro in your underwear.

You walk down the stairs with heavy steps, almost dragging your feet as you go.

"YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING ELEPHANT, DAVE!"

Jesus, at least your coming downstairs like he asked. You start to go faster, making less noise as you make your way down the stairs.

"I'm hear. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and AJ."

"Damn, we're so much better than all the other families. Instead of OJ we have god damned mother fucking AJ."

"Dave, just sit the fuck down and eat your breakfast."

"Fine," you grumble. Sometimes you find it difficult to interact with your brother. You try so hard, and sometimes it feels he isn't putting any relationship into keeping your bro-hood or whatever intact.

Dirk sits down across from you, eating his plate of heavily syruped pancakes. The sound of his fork and knife scraping across his plate is bugging you.

"Guess what."

"Come on Dave, you know I suck at guessing shit."

You smirk for a second.

"Jade and her family's moving."

Bro looks up from his food.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty happy."

"Of course you are."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I didn't say shit."

You frown and make a grumbling noise in your throat.

"Dave, before you get sparkle eyes or some shit like that actually think about if you'll actually do anything about it when the time actually comes."

"Yeah, so I might as well abandon all hope now."

"That's not what I'm saying, smart ass. Don't get too caught up in a fantasy relationship and forget to have a real one if you can."

"Tell that to all the people on the fucking internet."

Bro sighs and gets up, obviously done with your shit for now.

"I don't fantasize about Jade, okay? I just..."

Bro turns to face you.

"I just have this feeling about her, okay?"

Bro smirks.

"So much for playing the cool kid and hiding everything."

"Fuck you."

"You're the best brother, too."


End file.
